Taking Chances
by paigelindsey97
Summary: Tonks is just accepted into the Order and has her eye on Remus. Will a friendship blossom, or more?


**Hi guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! I won't keep you from reading so, Enjoy!**

I walked into the Ministry, taking the same old path to my same old cubicle to do the same old boring paperwork. I thought being an Auror would require me to catch Deatheaters and fight crime. This is not what I signed up for. I grumpily sat down and started my paperwork. Just then, Kingsley walked in. "Nymphadora, I need to as you a question" he says. "Well if you stop calling me by that putrid name, maybe I'll answer" I said. "There isn't any time to argue about a name, Nymphadora. Now, do you think Voldemort is back?" he said in a hushed tone after casting silence spells on the cubicle. Taken aback, I answered "Well, I know he isn't gone but I find it hard to believe he's back. But if I had to say yes or no, I guess it would be yes." "That's all I need to know." He then hands me an address. "This is where you should be at 3 P.M. this afternoon". After that, he walks away, leaving me dumbfounded.

At 2:45 I decide to leave. I walk into an empty alleyway and apparate to the address on my paper. I realize I must have made a mistake because there is only a number 11 and number 13 and my paper said 12. Just as I was about to leave, the buildings separated to create a whole new building. I cautiously walked up and knocked on the door. It opened without anyone there. I walked in and all of a sudden I tripped and fell right on my face. Damn my clumsiness. Just then, I hear "FILTHY MUD BLOODS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I lie on the floor so whoever just said that won't come and attack me. Ha, and I'm supposed to be an auror.

I hear footsteps and get my wand ready to hex someone. The person who came was not who I expected it to be at all! Sirius Black came in and stopped the screeching portrait. "Ah, Nymphadora! So good to see my nice young cousin again!" I raise my wand at him and think of a spell to cast when Molly Weasley comes in. " No Nymphadora, he's innocent. I know it is hard to believe at first but it's true." I knew I could trust Molly, I got to know her when I was friends with her son Charlie so I put my wand down. "What is this place?" I ask, looking around the dark hallway. "This would be my humble abode" said Sirius bluntly. "It was my mothers but then she died so now I'm stuck with it and can't move out.

"Sirius, we do not have time for your sob story. I'm sure you will have time to tell her after the meeting." says Molly. "Um, what meeting? Kingsley never told me anything but to come to this address." "Ah, well Nymphadora-" "Don't call me Nymphadora" I say too abruptly. "oh, sorry dear, Tonks, you are in the Order of the Pheonix. We are helping to fight Voldemort, we are led by Dumbledore" I open my eyes wide. I am trusted enough to be in the Order! Right when I was about to say something, Molly interrupts "Well dear, we must get to the meeting now". I follow them into what looks like a kitchen. I sit in an empty seat next to Severus Snape, whom I disliked very much when I was at Hogwarts, and some lady who I do not recognize. Dumbledore walks in and starts talking. "Everyone, as you may have noticed, we have gained a new member. If you would please state your name so she will know who you are." Then people started saying their names. "Sirius Black" said Sirius. Then a man who had brown hair streaked with grey and scars along his face said "Remus Lupin".

Remus caught my attention. He looked different than anyone I've seen before, almost wolfish. People kept introducing themselves but I didn't pay attention. My focus was on Remus. I wanted to get to know him better. I think I'll try to talk to him when this meeting is over. I shifted my attention back to Dumbledore who was talking about guard duty at the department of mysteries at the Ministry. "Arthur, you will be partnered with Amelia. Molly, you will be with Emmiline. Remus, you will be with Tonks." I looked at him and he waved at me. Now I have an excuse to talk to him!

The meeting was over after that and everyone but Remus, Sirius, and I were gone. I took this chance to talk to him. He was sitting on the couch so I sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Tonks" I said smiling. He smiled and reached out his hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet you Tonks, I'm Remus." He answered. "So where do you live?" I asked awkwardly. He laughed "I live here, I like to keep Sirius company and he does the same in return" . "Well that's really nice of you" I state matter-of-factly. "What's he like? I haven't seen him since I was five!". Remus then looks glum and says "Well, he isn't the same, but that's expected from someone who has been in Azkaban. He still plays tricks though. Azkaban could never take the Maraurder out of him" he adds smiling a bit.

That's when I start to realize I like Remus.

**How did you like it? I know it kind of ends abruptly but I needed a way to end the chapter. Reviews are love! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to PM me, I love new ideas!**


End file.
